Witness
by Samm
Summary: Author's POV as Dennis is killed. My first try at a story like this, please tell me what you think.


~Disclaimer~ I don't own Thirteen Ghosts.I hardly own anything.I have 25 cents in my pocket right now and I need some sugar!! WOO HOOO!! SUGAR!!  
  
~Author's Note~ Okay, okay, the idea is honestly dumb. But it was rolling around in my head, so there ya go. It doesn't have a connection to my other 13 Ghosts story, and honestly if it sucks as bad as I think it does, I'll delete it. It's in Author's POV, and it's him witnessing Dennis' death and the thoughts going through his head. Okay, Later dudes.  
"Witness"  
It was unexpected, the way he just shoved the glass in the corner.with me behind it. I knew what was happening, but at the same time I didn't know. Ghosts, Psychics, all that stuff was new to me. I owned the thoughts, they were in my head. But I would've been more than happy to give them away. I knew they were in Dennis' head too. He probably wanted to give them away too, and he had in a way. But not on purpose. He acted like he didn't care, the way he talked, his language, and the way he said things, but I knew he did care, I could see it in his eyes and if he only showed it I honestly believed life would've worked out better for him...  
  
But I guess he did show it. When he saved me, rather than himself, I think he was showing caring. He cared what happened to me, he cared about my kids. I knew he did. He said he was doing it for the money, and maybe at one point he was. But the short time we spent with him,..he cared. I don't know, we listened to him, .eventually, but maybe that was the point of his attitude. Nobody listened to him, and we didn't at first. But I think, when he realised that we were, he started caring, and I think, even though it was how he was. The final emotion is what killed him.  
  
He stood there, with a smile on his face, treating it like a joke. Or maybe he wasn't. Maybe I wanted to believe he was because I didn't want to believe he was about to...about to...  
  
He yelled at the big bulky ghost that was The Hammer. He taunted him, and the thing came closer, Dennis ..I think didn't expect him to come so quickly and I saw a look of terror on his face, I choked back tears, surprising myself as I did it realising that I cared for him as well. He tried to save my family.he saved me, and I also realised that him dying would be like losing another family member, even in the short time that I knew him. I wanted him to have a better life, have friends, and be cared for as he cared for other people. Maybe, like I said, if he had showed it he would've been treated better. But he was afraid too, I think. He was afraid then, but he knew it was going to happen. The look in his eyes...as The Hammer threw him around, and then the look of total absolute fear when The Juggernaut bounded up the hallway. He had seen it coming, I knew he had, and I...I just...wish...  
  
Tears rolled down his face as well as mine the first time he was thrown agains't the wall. His body was broken and the only thing left was his mind, which would be going soon as well, I thought.  
  
He looked at me one last time before his already dying body was snapped agains't the corner of the wall. The look he gave we was one of quiet acceptance. He wouldn't be in pain anymore and he wouldn't be sad. ..Or maybe he would. I don't know. Can you escape your emotions when you're dead?  
  
His body fell and he was limp. His eyes staring into nothing and I knew it was over. I looked down and felt tears running down my cheeks. The guy who I had thought was a traitor, .had saved me. He could've just as easily had thrown me aside but instead sacrificed himself instead of me. Only one of us could've fit behind the glass.  
  
I allowed myself to cry. Maybe he was okay now. And as I looked up and saw the face of my wife, she looked at me, she cared. I witnessed her death. Now Dennis'..it was equal. He had helped capture her, and now he was dead. She gave me the same look Dennis' had given me before he was killed and I realised that it was okay. She was okay. Dennis was okay now too. I'd be okay. Jean smiled at me, and I cried again. I felt everything had been taken away from me. But then, why had Dennis' saved me? Because he knew I cared about my children. And I needed to save them. 


End file.
